Why?
by Higuchi Miko
Summary: apa yang terjadi mengapa Hime bersedih?
1. Chapter 1

**MENGAPA?...**

**AUTHOR : .81**

Kamichama Karin / Chu ©Koge Donbo

**WARNING :**

**GAJE BANGET, ANEH, SEDIA OBAT SEBELUM MEMBACA, SUSAH DI MENGERTI …!**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

**HIME POV**

"Hai nama saya Hime Itsugiko dan ini adik saya Hima Itsugiko aku adalah putri _Japanese_ ayahku sakit karena ibuku selingkuh dengan raja _Korean_ aku sedih banget dehh….."

"Kakak…. Temani aku bermain yuk" kata Hima ,dengan wajah muram akupun berjalan menuju Hima

"Kakak…kenapa?" tanya Hima

"Kak…kak…kakak ta..tak apa" jawabku gugup

"Ayah kakak bohong" teriak Hima

"HIMAAAA….!" teriakku kesal

"Sorry kak"

kata Hima meminta maaf

"ya…ya…ya…kakak maafkan" kataku sambil memutar bola mata malas

"yey… kakak baik deh" sahut Hima

"kakak.. gitu lho hehehe" sahutku gembira

"ka…kak…kakak..to…tol…tolong…a…am…ambi…ambil…ambilka…ambilkan…a…ay…aya…ayah…mi..min…minu…minum" perintah ayahku

"iya ayah" jawabku pelan, Aku pun mangambil minum dan mengasih minuman itu ke ayah

setelah itu aku langsung berlari ke kamarku karena aku sedih melihat nasib ayah

yang sakit-sakitan ini aku pun lari dan langsung tidur untuk meredakan kesedihanku tapi setelah itu aku berbicara ke pada hati ku dulu ( Author : BIASA SUKA GALAU….

Hime : LUPAKAN..! )

"**_Oh mengapa…aku sedih karena jika melihat nasib ayahku kalau aku yang seperti itu tak apa… Tapi mengapa itu terjadi, Dan apakah ada ramuan atau obat untuk menyembuh kan ayahku aku mohon tuhan berikan ayahku kekuatan, Dan pindahkan penyakit nya ke tubuh ku agar ayahku sehat lagi, Siapapun tolonglah ayahku …!..." _**

Tiba -tiba teriakan ku terhenti karena tiba- tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ku TOK-TOK suara pintu yang diketuk

"Iya ada apa" kataku dari dalam

"Kakak ini Hima tolong kak bukain" kata Hima

"Tak mau" kataku ketus

"ada _Surprise_ lho" tawar Hima

"Untuk siapa" jawabku ketus

"Untuk….siapa ya….kakak" kata Hima

"Baiklah kakak buka" kataku

Dengan wajah muram aku pun membuka kan pintu kamarku dengan segenap aku pun kaget

"Kyaa…..kenapa kalian tidak memberi tau ku dulu…" kataku kaget

"Hehehe…kakak ini kan surprise" kata adikku

"I…iya in….ini..kan …u.._Suprise_…ka…kak" kata ibuku

"Ya….ya….ya" kataku malas

"Ih..kakak ma pemalas aku kesel sama kakak" kata adikku

dengan nada kesal aku pun langsung menutup pintu kamarku tanpa berkata apa-apa

"Kakak….gomen kak" kata adikku menyesal

"Cukup sudah aku bosan dengan permainan ini…hiks…..hiks….hiks aku sudah muak dengan permainan ini" teriakku kesal rasanya jadi ingin bunuh diri karena kesal aku pun membanting pintu untung tidak kedengaran sampai keruangan ayah dan aku pun kembali menghayal

"_**Oh..mengapa ini permainan ini buruk …sangat sangat buruk aku tak suka ini….aku tak mudah mengaku ku kesal aku tak mudah mendapatkan cinta aku tak mudah mudah merasakan memiliki teman senandungku hanya untuk sayang di ragaku hanya untuk teman mengapa aku tak boleh memiliki teman aku sangat kesal sekali ingin memiliki teman aku tak bisa tanpa aku ingin mati seandainya aku mati detik aku tak memiiki nyawa lagi…"**_

Hayalan ku terputus lagi karena otakku ini memerintahkan aku bunuh diri

"Pelayan" teriakku dari dalam kamar

"Iya nona saya datang" kata pelayanku

HIMA POV

**TOK….TOK….TOK….**

"Kakak" kataku sambil mengetuk pintu kamar kakak ku

"Spertinya tidak dikunci?" sahutku dan ketika aku buka…..

"Kakak…ka…kau kenapa kak…hiks..hiks..kakak…hiks…hiks" kataku kaget

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Nona ini ada nona Karin" kata pelayanku

"Iya tunggu sebentar" sahutku

"Hima kau kenapa dan Hime mana?" Tanya Karin

"Ah….tidak apa-apa Karin-Nee" jawabku sambil menghapus air mataku

"Jawab yang jujur Hima" Ternyata Karin-Nee bisa menebak pikiranku kalau aku sedang berbohong

"Baiklah Karin-Nee begini Hime-Nee sudah meninggal gomen Karin-Nee aku tak bisa menjaga Hime-Nee jujur saja walaupun Hime-Nee kakak ku aku tak bisa menjaganya apa lagi dia sahabatmu Karin-Nee jadi gomen" kataku menyesal

"Daijobeu itu bukan salahmu kok Hima ^^" Kata Karin-Nee

"Ka..Ka..Karin ^^" kata Hime-Nee

"Hi..Hime ka..kau masih hidup" kata Karin-Nee

" Iya Karin ini aku Hime" kata Hime-Nee

" Kau keren padahal kau sudah membunuh dirimu kalau kamu bosan kamu tinggal saja dirumahku bersama Kazune-Kun Himeka-Chan dan Kazusa-Chan" ajak Karin-Nee

"Ta..tapi bagaimana dengan Hima dan ayahku" tanyaku

"Sudah biarkan saja kau kesalkan dengan kerajaan ini nanti jika dirumahku kamu terserah mau memakai pakaian apa aja tapi jika keluar pake pakaian yang ku tentukan saja ya" jawab Karin

"Baiklah Karin" kataku pasrah

"One-san jangan tinggalkan aku" kata Hima

"Terpaksa Hima aku harus melakukan ini" sahut Hime-Nee

"Tapi kak akukan tak mau kau pergi kak" kataku

"Ini terpaksa Hima" Hime-Nee pasrah dengan keadaan

"Tapi kak…"kataku terputus

"Sudahlah aku juga ingin bertemu Kazusa-Chan dan Kazune-Kun dan Himaka-Chan" sahut Hime-Nee

"Tapi…"kata-kataku terputus lagi terputus lagi

"Ayolah kamu tidak mau melewatkan pesta ulang tahun Kazusa-Chan kan" kata Karin-Nee

"Iya ayo aku siap-siap dulu ya Hima jaga ayahya" kata Hime-Nee

"a..apa bagaimana ciyus miyapa" kataku bingung

"Miramen dah tuh…." Jawab Hime-Nee

"Ih kakak ma gitu.." gerutuku

"Iya deh …" kata kakakku kesal

"Ayolah mau lihat gak…" Tanya Karin-Nee

"Apa sekarang ?" tanyaku

"Iya Hima sekarang" jawab Hime-Nee

"Ayo Hime sekarang"kata Karin-Nee

"Aaa…" kata Hime-Nee sambil memegang kepalanya kesakitan

"Hime kamu kenapa" Tanya Karin-Nee

"Sepertinya aku mau mati" kata Hime-Nee

"Jangan bilang begitu Hime aku tak ingin mati..hiks..hiks..hiks..hiks" kata Karin-Nee sambil menangis

**HIME POV**

"**Tapi…." Kata kataku terputus**

"Ayolah Hime-Nee jangan pergi hiks…hiks" kata Hima bersedih

"Aku sih terserah Hime saja oh iya 5 jam lagi Kazusa-Chan ulang tahun" sahut Karin cepat

"A..a..apa 5 jam lagi" kata Hima lagi

"ya elah cepetan ayo Hime" kata Karin

1 jam berlalu

"A..apa ciyus miyapa ?" tanya Hima

"Hima maunya mi apa?" Tanya balikku

"Miramen" jawab Hima

"Yaudah kakak beliin dulu ya" kataku

"Yeyy…Hime-Nee baik deh" kata Hima senang

"Ok Karin begini caranya" kataku berbisik-bisik

"Ok…" kata Karin

"Ayo kita jalankan misinya ^_^" kataku seraya berbisik-bisik

"Ya aku tunggu di rumahku ya jaa~nee" kata Karin selagi menyikut lenganku

"Karin…." Panggilku ke Karin

"Eh ada apa" jawab Karin

"Temenin aku beli ramen yuk" kataku memohon

"Ya baiklah" jawab Karin

"Ok lets go" teriakku bersemangat

"Ayo lets go" Karin pun bersemangat

"Ayo kita laksanakan" kataku berbisik-bisik

(sebenarnya hime udah mati tapi dia memohon sama kami-sama dia pun diperbolehkan hidup kembali)

"Babay Hima kamu gampang di bohongin ya hahaha" kataku sambil tertawa

Baru kali ini aku melihat Hime-Nee tertawa batin Hima dalam hati

Di area toko

"Hime itu toko ramen kita beli ramennya 5 ya" sahut Karin (Author:Hime aku mau itu Hime:mau apa kutonjok #brukkk author kena tonjokan Hime ampe mental au kemana)

"Buat siapa aja ?" tanyaku

"Aku kamu Kazune-Kun Kazusa-Chan dan Himeka-Chan" jawab Karin

"Baiklah ayo kita beli Karin" kataku

"Ayo let's go" teriak Karin semangat

"Ayo kita kerumahmu Karin" kataku

Sesampainya di rumah Karin

"Sudah sampai di kamarmu tuan putri ^^" kata Karin

"Ah Karin jangan gitu dong anggap aja aku orang biasa hahaha" jawabku sambil tertawa

"Yah elah bercanda haha oh iyakamu pake yang ini ya sekarang kan ada pesta ulang tahunnya Kazusa-Chan" kata Karin

"Baiklah ayo kita laksanakan ^_^" kataku sambil tersenyum

* * *

~To Be Continued~

Review ya Author beru hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Mengapa…?

.81

Kamichama Karin/Chu © Koge Donbo

Why? © .81

WARNING:

GaJe banget,Aneh,Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,Sedia obat sebelum membaca,Susah dimengerti,dll. .

.

Jika ada kesamaan maafkan saya

* * *

Hime POV

Dipesta ulang tahun Kazusa

"Halo Kazusa-chan" sapaku pada Kazusa

"Halo juga tuan putri" jawab Kazusa sambil tersenyum manis

"Ah Kazusa-chan panggil aku

Hime aja hahaha….." kataku sambil tertawa

"Nanti kamu nginep disini berapa hari ?" Tanya Himeka tiba-tiba

"Tahlah aku tak tau tapi….." aku mengantungkan kata-kataku "Tanya saja sama Karin-chan" jawabku

"Oh begitu" kata Kazusa

"Ayo kita mulai pestanya" kata Karin yang baru rapi

Setelah selesai pesta ulang tahun Kazusa

"Serunya" kataku setelah berganti baju (Author:kok aku gak diundang Kazusa:bodo amat emang gue pikirin weeekkk.. :P)

"Kita jalan-jalan ketaman yuk" usul Himeka

"Ayok" jawabku

"Oke let's go" kata Karin dan Kazusa semangat

Sesampainya di taman

"Beli es krim yuk" kata kazusa sambil menujuk kedai es krim

"Permisi beli es krim yang rasa mint ya" kataku pada tukang es krim itu (bingung mau ngomong apa #Plakk)

"Saya beli es krim yang rasa belut ya" kata Karin ke tukang es krim itu dan yang lainya pun juga memesan es krim

"Jadinya berapa ?" tanyaku

"40 yen" jawab tukang es krim itu

"Baiklah ini uangnya" kataku sambil menyodorkan

"Ini es krim nya" kata tukang es krim itu sambil menyodorkan 4 buah es krim

"Arigatogizaimashita ya Hime-Sama" kata Kazusa

"Daijobeu Kazusa-San" jawabku

"Kita duduk disitu yuk" usul Himeka

"Baiklah ayo" jawab Karin semangat

Setelah Memakan EsKrim

"Kita pulang yuk udah sore nih" kataku

"Oke" jawab Karin Singkat

"TADAIMA" kata kami semua (Hime:Tidak Termasuk Author ya Author:Hime jahat ih..)

"Aku kekamarku dulu ya" kataku sambil terseyum

"Oh,,bentar ya aku kebelet pipis hehehe.." kata Karin sambil malu-malu

"Kalo kebelet pipis gausah bilang-bilang dong sana cepet ada urusan nih hanya aku Kazusa dan kamu" kata Kazune dingin

"Hoaamm.." kataku mengantuk

Dan aku pun tertidur

Keesokan harinya

"Ohayou" sapaku semangat

"Kamu bangun jam berapa Hime-Chan" Tanya Himeka

"Jam 5" jawabku singkat

"Apa" teriak Karin spontan

"Berisik" keluh Kazune

"Hahaha…" aku tertawa licik karena ada serangga di pundakku

"Terima ini Kazune" kataku dan..

"Haaaa…..serangga tolong seranggaaa…." Kata Kazune berlarian

"Hahaha…dasar penakut serangga…hahaha" ucapku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Dasar licik itu kan tidak lucu" kata Kazune mulai marah

"Itu kan sangat lucu…hahaha" jawabku sambil tertawa

"Ayo kita kesekolah" Ajak Karin

"Baiklah ayo" jawab Kazusa

Disekolah

"Ohayou" sapaku pada seisi kelas

"Ohayou juga tuan putri" kata murid berambut silver

Kringgg…

"Ohayou murid-murid" sapa Ruka-Sensei

"Ohayou juga sensei" jawab murid-murid

"Kita kedatangan murid baru namanya adalah-" potong Ruka-Sensei "Putri Hime ayo maju" lanjut Ruka-Sensei

"Namaku Hime Itsugiko panggil saja Hime" kataku memperkenalkan diri

"Baiklah Hime kamu duduk disebelah Sakura Rimachi itu yang no.2 dari depan" kata Ruka-Sensei sambil menunjuk bangkunya

"Baiklah Sensei" kataku lagi

Setelah Selesai BelajarKringggg…

"Ayo kita pulang" ajakku sambil terseyum

"Baiklah ayo" jawab Karin (Author:Hey aku kok gak diajak pulang sih Karin:BODO AMAT EMANG GUE PIKIRIN)

Sesampainya Di Rumah

"Huh….pelajaran yang tadi bikin sku kesel aja deh" kataku mendengus sebal

"Sabar aja yah…aku juga sebel sama pelajaran itu" kata Karin uga mendengus sebal

"Baiklah ayo kita kerjain PR biologi" usul Kazusa dan Himeka

"Baiklah ayo" jawabku dan Karin bersamaan

Setelah Selesai Mengerjakan PR Biologi

"Hoaammm…" kataku mengantuk

"Aku tidur dulu ya" ucapku

Di Kamar

"Huh susahnya" sahutku mendengus sebal tapi..

Tok…Tok…Tok

"Hime-Chan sudah tidur ya" katanya pelan

"Belum" jawabku singkat dan ternyata itu adalah Hanazono Karin

"Oh,,aku pengen ngomong sesuatu" kata Karin (Author:sesuatu apaan tuh Karin:kasih tau gak ya Readers:Authorr…cepetan neng)

"Ada apa ya" tanyaku

"Begini Hime-Chan tadi aku di telephone sama Hima-Chan katanya gini Karin-Nee ada Hime-Nee nya gak tanya Hima terus aku jawab Hime nya lagi tidur oh gitu katanya ada masalah apa ya tanyaku Hime-Nee harus pulang jawabnya" jelas Karin panjang lebar

"A..apa" jawabku tergagap

"Jadi kau tidak lama ya tinggal disini" kata Karin sedih

"Tidak juga kok" jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil (Lho..lho kok jadi gak nyambung XD)

"Untuk yang terakhir kali kita harus berpelukan hahaha….." kata Karin sambil tertawa

"Nanti jam 12 malam bangun ya" ucapku

"Buat apa" tanya Karin

"Ada aja" jawabku singkat

Ketika Jam 12

"Bangun Karin" sahutku sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Karin

"Iya ada apa" jawab Karin masih belum bangun

"Ayo bangun kita jailin Kazune" kataku semangat

"Oh ayo kita lakukan" jawab Karin semangat

Keesokan Hari NyaKazune POV

"Hey semua" teriakku

Kok pada hilang sih Batinku

Aku pun pergi kesekolah

Sesampainya Di Sekolah

Aku melihat sekolahku sangat sepi dan ketika sesampainya di kelas

"Kyaaaa…." Teriakku sambil berlari

"Hahaha.." kata Hime dan Karin tertawa

"Huh…dasar" sahutku kesal

"Memang kenapa gak boleh hahaha…" jawab Hime sambil tertawa

Hime POV

"Hahaha" ucapku sambil tertawa dan kami pun masuk kelas dan belajar

Skip TimeKringg…

Bel pulang sekolah pun tiba

"Ayo kita pulang" kata Karin semangat

"Tindakan kamu itu sangat aneh Kazune" kataku terlihat kecewa

"Apa itu salahmu" keluh Kazune

"Udah tau itu kejutan buat Himeka" sahutku berbohong (Author:Hime parah suka berbohong Hime:kamu lebih sering berbohong XD)

"Dasar" jawab Kazune singkat

"Huh…menyebalkan padahal aku cuma bercanda" keluhku kesal

"Iya padahal kita Cuma bercanda lagi pula itu kita pakai serangga bohongan" keluh Karin juga kesal

"Salah kalian juga itu" kata Kazune kesal dan meraka jadi bentak-bentakan

"Huh aku ngantuk aku pergi kekamarku dulu ya" kataku terlihat mengantuk

Keesokan Hari Nya Di Sekolah

"Ohayou" sapaku pada seisi kelas

"Kamu udah ngerjain pr biologi belum" tanya seorang murid perempuan berambut coklat

"Udah" jawabku singkat

"Aku belum…pasti aku dihukum sensei-Rimachi huh" kata miyon sambil mendengus sebal

"Memangnya kenapa Miyon sampai tidak mengerjakan pr" tanyaku

"Kemarin malam ada pesta dirumahku" kata Miyon cemberut

"Oh begitu" jawab Karin

"Kyaaa…" teriak Himeka

"Kenapa Himeka-Chan" tanyaku

"Serangga yang kutangkap hilang" jawab Himeka (Gubraakkk….kirain apa)

"Oh begitu" kataku

"Kyaaa….." teriak Kazune ketakutan

"E-eh" ucapku

"Huh lebih baik kita ke kelas" ajak Karin

"Oh ayo" jawabku

Ketika Pulang Sekolah

"Huh capek ya" keluhku

"Iya capek ya" keluh Karin juga

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Kazusa

"Baiklah ayo" jawabku Karin dan Himeka

"Tapi kita ketaman dulu yuk" ajak Kazusa

"Iya ayok sekalian refreshing" jawabku

Sesampainya Di Taman

"Kita duduk disana yuk" ajak Karin

"Iya ayok" jawab Himeka

"Kita pulang yuk" ajakku

"Ayok" kata Kazusa

Sesampainya Di Rumah

"Huh akhirnya sampai juga" keluhku

"ya akhirnya sampai juga" kata Karin

* * *

~To Be Continued~

Untuk Author senior tolong Review ya


	3. Chapter 3

**Mengapa…? **

Author:SakuraHikari8 Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo Why © SakuraHikari8 Warning: GaJe banget,Aneh,Susah dimengerti,Sedia obat sebelum membaca,DLL..!

Jika Ada Kesamaan Maafkan Saya

Hime POV (gak tau kenapa author lebih suka Hime POV)

"Huh capek ya pelajaran tadi apa lagi pelajaran MTK pelajaran itu membuatku terkutuk" sahut Himeka Mendengus Sebal

"Iya ya memang bikin kesal" keluh Karin

"Baiklah ayo kita istirahat dikamar tapi belajar dulu lah" usulku

"Baiklah… ayo" jawab Karin lesu

Setelah selesai belajar

"Kyaaa… ayo bermain" ajakku

"Baiklah ayo" jawab Kazusa

"Tapi kita main apa?" tanyaku kebingungan

GUBRAKKK…

"Ka..kamu gak tau padahal kamu sendiri yang ngajak?" kata Karin berbalik bertanya

"Kita tidur aja yuk ngantuk nihhh…" usul Kazusa

Ketika pagi

"Hoammm…." Kataku mengantuk

Aku pun melihat jam "Masih jam 5" gumanku pelan

Aku pun mambangunkan Karin

"Karin ayo bangun olah raga biar sehat" ucapku membangukan Karin

"Oh iya ayo" jawab Karin

Setelah olah raga

"Karin ayo kita buat sarapannya lalu mandi dan makan habis itu sekolah" usulku

"Usulanmu bagus juga Hime" jawab Karin

Ketika disekolah

"Wah masih setengah 6 yeyyyy…aku tak terlambat!" teriak Karin

Dan kemudian datang Rimachi-sensei dan Ruka-Sensei (Ruka-sensei itu kepala sekolah dan Rimachi-sensei itu wakil kepala sekolah)

"Ohayou Ruka-Sensei,ohayou Rimachi-Sensei" sapaku dan Karin

"Ohayou juga" balas Ruka-Sensei dan Rimachi-Sensei

"Lho….. Hanazono Karin kamu datang kesekolah cepet banget ?" tanya Rimachi-Sensei (Author:hehehe sensei nya gaul dikit #Plakkkk)

"Hehehe…. Akukan dibangunkan sama Hime" kata Karin

"Eh ayo masuk aku udah cape nih" usulku

"Iya ayo" jawab Ruka-Sensei

Skip Time

"Eh…kalian dari mana ?" tanya Himeka

"Eh orang dari tadi pagi sebelum gerbang di buka" jawabku dengan santai

"Iya benar kata Hime kita disini sebelum gerbang dibuka" lanjut Karin

"Biasanya kau selalu datang terlambat Karin" ejek Kazune

"Kau bilang apa Kazuneeeeee...!" teriak Karin marah dan akhirnya mereka pun saling kejar-kejaran

"Huh.." dengus Kazune kecapean

"Hiyaaa.." kata Karin mencubit Kazune

"Awww….. sakit tau" ringis Kazune kesakitan

"Makanya jangan mengejekku" jawab Karin

"Iya-iya gomen" kata Kazune meminta maaf

"Yaaayyyy…. Baik aku maafkan deh" jawab Karin

"Ayo kita ke kelas Karin" ajakku

Kazune POV

'Karin cantik juga ya jika rambutnya tertiup angin atau berkibar dengan ada anginnya lagi' batin ku

"Kazune-Chan" kata Himeka menyadarkan ku

"Apa" jawabku

"Oh begitu ya" kata Himeka lembut

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya" kataku dingin

"Iya Kazune-Chan" jawab Himeka sambil tersenyum kepadaku dan membuatku langsung pergi

Karin POV

'A…apa Kazune-Kun jangan-jangan suka sama Himeka-Chan ah jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Hanazono Karin' pikirku

"Karin kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" kata Hime menyadarkanku

"Oh iya aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku

'Mengapa….mengapa ini apa aku menyukai Kazune-Kun' batinku

"Ayo kita pergi ke kelas Karin" ajak Hime

"Baiklah ayo" jawabku

"Kamu sakit Karin ?" tanya Hime

"Tidak kok aku tidak sakit dan tidak apa-apa" jawabku

"Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa" kata Hime

Kringggg

"Kyaaa…. Ayo kita masuk" ajak Kazusa sambil menarik tanganku dan Hime

"Iya tapi-" kata kataku terputus

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Karin-Sama" putus Kazusa

"TAPI JANGAN MENARIK KAMI SEKENCANG ITU DONGGGG….!" Lanjutku

"Go..gomen Karin-Sama Hime-Sama tapi ayo kita kekelas sudah bel tuh" kata Kazusa

Wushhhhh…..kami pun berlari sekuat tenaga

"Hoshhh…hoshhh" kata kami kelelahan Ruka-Sensei pun datang

"Jadi seperti ini" kata Ruka-Sensei menjelaskan

Skip Time Kringggg…

"Kyaaa sudah istirahat kita ke kantin yuk" ajak Himeka

"Tidak mau" tolakku tegas

"Kenapa ?" tanya Himeka

"Kau suka sama siapa ?" kataku balik bertanya (Author:Lhooo….lho kok jadi gak nyambung sih ?)

"Emmm…. Gimana ya aku takut kamu sakit hati" jawab Himeka

"Sudah katakan saja" sahutku

"Ka-Kazune-Chan" kata Himeka sedikit ketakutan

Deggg…deggg aku pun mulai menangis

"Karin-Chan gomen ya hikss…hikss… gomenne Karin-Chan gomen" kata Himeka sedikit menangis

Aku pun langsung pergi dari Himeka

"Karin aku pengen ngomong sesuatu sama kamu" kata Kazune memanggil

"Eh iya ada apa" jawabku

"Cepat kesini" sahut Kazune

"Dikelas saja Kazune-Kun" usulku

"Baiklah" jawab Kazune

Di Kelas

"Ka…Karin" kata Kazune

"Apa" kataku

"Aku menyukaimu maukah kamu menjadi pacarku ?" tanya Kazune

"I-iya aku mau" jawabku

"Ka-Kazune-Chan aku pengen ngomong seuatu sama kamu" kata Himeka yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Tidak aku pengen kekantin sama Karin" tolak Kazune tegas

"Baiklah tak apa" sahut Himeka lembut

"Tunggu Himeka-Chan" kataku mau mengejar Himeka

Hime POV

'Kenapa ya Himeka menangis ?' batinku

"Himeka-Chan mengapa kamu menangis ?" tanyaku tapi Himeka tidak mau menjawab

"Himeka-Chan" panggilku sekali lagi

"Apa" jawab Himeka

"Kenapa kau menangis ?" tanyaku sekali lagi

Kringgg…..Skip Time

"Kyaa ayo pulang" ajakku

"Iya ayo" jawab Karin

"Himeka-Chan kamu kenapa ?" tanyaku

"Tidak aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Himeka

"Tapi kenapa kamu bersedih ?" tanya Karin

"Aku sedih karena aku belum punya pacar" jawab Himeka lagi

"Oh gampang caranya kamu cantik-cantikin dirimu aja" kate Karin asal ceplas-ceplos

"Tapi itu susah tau" kata Himeka

"Ganbatee.. Himeka-Sama aku saja sudah jadian sama Jin" kata Kazusa menyemangati Himeka padahal dia juga asal ceplas ceplos sama seperti Karin

"Eh" kata kami semua kompak kecuali Kazusa

"Eh kenapa kok pada gitu mukanya" sahut Kazusa

"Oh kami tidak apa-apa" jawab Karin

"Benar nih ?" tanya Kazusa menyakinkan

"Iya benar" jawabku

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang" usul Kazusa

"Iya ayo" jawab Himeka

"Kita ke taman dulu yuk" usulku dan Karin

"Baiklah" jawab Himeka dan Kazusa

Sesampainya di taman

"Kita beli eskrim dulu yuk" usul Karin

"Iya ayo" kata Himeka

Skip Time

"Ayo kita pulang" kataku semangat

"Baiklah ayo" jawab Karin (perasaan dari tadi kata katanya ini mulu)

Sesampainya Di Rumah

"Kyaaa akhirnya sampai juga" gumanku pelan

"Iya akhirnya sampai juga ya huh cape nih" keluh Karin

"Aku ke kamarku dulu ya" sahutku

"Iya" jawab Karin singkat

"Huh cape banget deh hari ini tidur ah" kataku

Keesokan Harinya

Kringgg…. Jam weker ku berbunyi

"Masih jam 5" kataku

"Ah masak dulu ah" kataku lagi

"Masak apa ya" ucapku sambil berpikir

"Aha masak Kare" seruku lalu aku mulai memasak

Skip Time

"Kare ala Hime sudah jadi" gumanku

"Ohayou Hime" sapa Karin

"Ohayou juga" sapaku balik (Hoammmm…. Ternyata Authoor juga banngun lhoooo…. *sudah abaikan ini*)

"Kamu masak apa ?" tanya Karin

"Hanya Kare" jawabku singkat

"Oh" kata Karin singkat

"Aku mandi dulu ya" ucap Karin

"Iya" kataku

Skip Time,Sesampainya Di Sekolah

"Ohayou sensei" seperti biasa setiap hari aku dan Karin selalu menyapanya (Ruka-Sensei dan Rimachi-Sensei)

"Ohayou juga" seperti biasa Ruka-Sensei dan Rimachi-Sensei

"Sensei" panggilku

"Apa" jawab Ruka-Sensei

"Em…. Anu" kataku

**~To Be Continued~**

Author Note:

Hehehe….. maaf ya update nya lama memang sih Author males ngetik jadi mohon maaf ya jika ada kesalahan atau kesamaan

Review please ?


End file.
